


Never Bored

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lysanatt prompted: Sam and Gabriel getting each other off in a public place, secret or blatant exhibitionism, either is good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Bored

”Shhh, fuck!”

”You’re the one who can’t shut up!”

”Ugh, how did I let you talk me into this?”

”I think it went something like this?”

Sam jumped as a familiar hand closed around his dick.

”Goddammit!” he hissed. ”Someone will hear!”

”And if they do, more fun for them,” Gabriel purred and shamelessly pushed Sam further into the coats.

”I’m pretty fucking sure this wasn’t the kind of entertainment they came here for,” Sam argued somewhat weakly, the hand in his pants doing downright filthy things to his composure.

”Never let anyone tell you operas are boring,” Gabriel leered, and Sam had never been more grateful for a crescendo as the music roared, covering up the pathetic whimpering moan he let out, clutching at what he was fairly sure was a sable coat.

”Not… bored,” he panted. ”Oh god.”

Gabriel chuckled hotly and pulled at Sam’s pants. ”Stay tuned. The best part’s coming up.” As Gabriel sank to his knees and swallowed Sam’s cock down with an obscene slurping sound, Sam thought to himself that they would definitely have to leave a really generous tip to the coat-room attendant, who was mysteriously absent. And no, he would definitely never say anything against the opera ever again.


End file.
